A Dream of Ordinary
by Gita Chibi
Summary: Terkadang aku berharap sesuatu yang mustahil. Dunia di mana semuanya dapat tersenyum bahagia... Oneshot, Yoshimori's POV


Terkadang aku berharap sesuatu yang mustahil.

Di mana aku akan berada di dunia yang normal.

Di mana aku tidak harus melukai dan dilukai oleh orang lain.

Dunia di mana semuanya dapat tersenyum bahagia...

**Kekkaishi**

**Diclaimer : Tanabe Yellow**

**A Dream of Ordinary**

**Fanfiction by : Gita Chibi**

Aku terbangun. Mendengar suara jam wekerku berbunyi. Juga berbagai macam teriakan yang ada di rumahku. Tapi sebenarnya yang membangunkan adalah sebuah mimpi yang aneh. Mimpi yang sangat sedih dan gelap. Perlahan kusentuh kedua mataku.

Air mata. Aku membelalakkan mataku begitu menyadarinya. Aku menangis? Sebenarnya mimpi apa yang kulihat? Aku hanya ingat kalau mimpi itu adalah mimpi yang menyedihkan...

"Yoshi-nii! Ayo, bangun!"

Kudengar suara Toshimori, adik laki-lakiku. Sepertinya dia berteriak dari arah ruang makan. Aku pun bangun – sedikit menggeliat – dan bergegas untuk cuci muka, sikat gigi, dan memakai seragam sekolah SMP Karasumori. Ritualku setiap pagi.

Namaku Sumimura Yoshimori. Umur 14 tahun kelas 2 SMP Karasumori. Aku anak kedua dari 3 bersaudara, dimana seluruh saudaraku adalah laki-laki. Menyebabkan satu-satunya perempuan di rumah keluarga Sumimura adalah ibuku.

Ritualku setelah memakai seragam adalah makan pagi bersama. Seluruh keluargaku duduk di ruang makan, memakan sarapan yang dimasak oleh ayahku, sebelum pergi melakukan aktivitas masing-masing.

Kepala keluarga Sumimura saat ini adalah Kakekku, Sumimura Shigemori. Dia benar-benar kakek yang keras kepala. Dan gaptek. Hey, dia bahkan tidak memperbolehkan seluruh anggota keluarga menggunakan Handphone! Untunglah kakakku membelikanku Handphone secara diam-diam. Begitu juga Ayah dan Ibu yang diam-diam membeli satu buah. Toshimori masih belum punya karena dia masih SD.

Ayahku bernama Sumimura Shuuji. Dia sebenarnya berasal dari keluarga luar. Setelah menikah dengan Ibu, dia mengganti nama keluarganya menjadi Sumimura. Ayah bekerja sebagai penulis buku. Sering dia bergadang untuk menyelesaikan buku sebelum deadline tiba. Dia juga apa yang orang-orang sebut sebagai Ayah Rumah Tangga. Karena Ayah adalah orang yang mengurus seluruh kebutuhan keluarga. Mulai memasak, membersihkan rumah, sampai mengatur anggaran belanja...

Ibuku, Sumimura Sumiko sering sekali bepergian untuk bekerja. Bulan ini dia masih berada di rumah, karena sepertinya dia kangen Ayah dan masakannya. Kalau sudah berdua saja, Ayah dan Ibu benar-benar seperti pengantin baru. Membuat anggota keluarga yang lain sweatdrop. Banyak yang bilang aku mirip dengan Ibuku. Dan aku membantah keras itu. Memang sikapnya yang tegas dan tegar itu patut dijadikan panutan. Tapi aku sangat tidak ingin meniru sikapnya yang suka sekali memberi 'hadiah' pada anaknya. Seperti dulu waktu aku masih TK, menyeburkanku ke sungai dengan alasan aku harus bisa berenang... Untunglah waktu itu ada kakak dan teman sepermainanku, jadi aku tidak tenggelam. Ahh, ingat itu saja bikin aku kesal...

Anak pertama sekaligus kakakku, Sumimura Masamori. Umurnya 21 tahun dan sedang berkuliah di jurusan Sejarah Jepang. Walaupun wajahnya kelihatan lebih tua dari itu. Dia kakak yang tidak bisa dibilang baik. Tapi juga tidak jahat. Dia mirip dengan Ibu, suka mengetesku dan mengerjaiku. Walaupun tidak separah Ibu... Oh, dia juga punya banyak teman yang 'ajaib'. Mereka semua sering mampir ke rumah untuk main, belajar bersama, juga makan cake buatanku.

Anak ketiga dan adikku, Sumimura Toshimori. Umur 10 tahun kelas 4 SD Karasumori. Banyak yang bilang sikapnya tidak sesuai umurnya. Atau juga dia lebih dewasa dariku yang sudah SMP. Mau tidak mau aku harus mengakui itu. Mengingat sikap seriusnya yang tidak bisa dibandingkan denganku yang cepat marah. Tapi ada juga waktu di mana dia akan bersikap seperti layaknya anak SD. Misalnya ketika dia penasaran akan suatu hal, maka dia akan bertanya tanpa henti sebelum merasa puas.

Itulah seluruh anggota keluarga Sumimura. Oh, jangan lupakan anjing keluarga kami. Anjing jantan yang memiliki bulu berwarna putih bersih bernama Madarao. Dia sudah berada di rumah kami selama yang kuingat. Tapi beberapa waktu yang lalu, kakak membawa satu anjing lagi. Anjing hitam bernama Kouya. Alhasil, kami jadi mempunyai dua anjing penjaga.

"Ittekimasu!"

Hampir secara berbarengan, aku, kakak, dan Toshimori mengucapkannya. Ayah melambai pada kami, Kakek dan Ibu hanya tersenyum memandang kami bertiga.

"Ittekimasu!"

Satu suara lagi terdengar dari samping rumah kami. Suara yang sudah sangat kukenal sejak kecil. Dan tampaklah penghasil suara tersebut. Seorang gadis manis, berambut panjang yang diikat ponytail, dan lebih tua 2 tahun dariku. Yukimura Tokine, teman sepermainanku sejak kecil.

Bila ditempatku ada Ayah, Ibu, dan Kakek, maka di tempat Tokine ada Ibu dan Nenek. Ayah Tokine sudah meninggal dalam kecelakaan ketika aku masih kecil. Ah, ngomong-ngomong tentang keluarga kami...

"Ugh! Nenek Yukimura!"

"Ohohoho! Keluar juga kau Sumimura Tua!"

...Dan dimulailah rutinitas pemimpin Sumimura dan Yukimura. Bertengkar. Yup, kakekku dan nenek Tokine sudah sangat sering bertengkar setiap pagi. Awalnya hanya saling caci maki, lalu berubah menjadi adu bela diri di udara seperti yang terjadi di depanku sekarang. Kami yang menonton setiap pagi, hanya menghela nafas melihat mereka berdua. Aku pun menuju ke arah Tokine, mengajak untuk berangkat sekolah bersama.

"Tokine! Pagi!"

"Pagi, Yoshimori."

Kami berjalan beriringan menuju SMP dan SMA Karasumori yang tergabung menjadi satu. Tanpa kusadari, kedua saudaraku mengikuti dari belakang. Dan Tokine menyadari ini, memberi salam pada mereka berdua.

"Pagi Masamori-san, Toshimori-kun."

"Pagi, Tokine-neechan!" "Pagi, Tokine-chan."

Keduanya menjawab secara bersamaan. Aku yang kaget mereka berdua ada di belakang, hanya berbengong ria. Toshimori memang ikut bersamaku sampai tengah jalan – SD Karasumori terpisah dari SMP dan SMA. Tapi kenapa Baka Aniki itu juga mengikutiku?

"Yoshimori, aku mau pergi ke asrama teman-temanku. Mengantarkan tugas." Seperti membaca pikiranku, dia menjawab sambil tertawa kecil. Asrama? Kalau begitu dia akan berjalan ke arah yang sama dengan Toshimori. Aku sedikit lega, mengingat sikap kakakku yang sangat sering menggoda hubunganku dengan Tokine...

"Oh, Yoshimori." Dia lalu menarikku dari Tokine dan berbisik. "Hari ini kau harus bisa menyampaikan perasaanmu pada Tokine-chan!"

...Tuh, kan. Aku langsung memerah dan menjauhkan diriku darinya. Lalu cepat-cepat beranjak pergi dari situ dengan setengah berlari. Tokine –yang jelas tidak mendengar apa yang Baka Aniki itu katakan- hanya bingung sambil berlari menyusulku. Dapat kudengar suara tawa Kakak dan juga pertanyaan ingin tahu Toshimori di belakang sana.

Ritual ini sudah ada sejak dulu. Tidak berubah, hari-hari yang normal seperti biasa. Tapi lubuk hatiku berkata lain. Teringat mimpi sedih yang membuatku menangis. Mimpi apa itu sebenarnya? Kugeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Setidaknya aku tidak ingin membuat Tokine cemas...

Kelas 2-2 SMP Karasumori. Seperti biasa, masih ribut dengan obrolan dan teriakan murid-murid di situ. Setelah masuk kelas, aku langsung menuju ke kursiku yang terletak di barisan paling belakang. Dan merebahkan kepalaku di meja, entah kenapa merasa lelah.

"Pagi, Sumimura! Mau dengar berita terbaru hari ini?"

...Baru saja ingin menutup mata, terdengar suara "Bank Data Karasumori". Masih tepar di atas meja, aku menoleh ke arahnya. Cowok pirang dan sedikit keriting. Tabata Hiromu. Diikuti oleh cowok berambut hitam menggunakan kacamata, Ichigaya Tomonori. Dua dari teman-temanku di SMP Karasumori.

"Uggh, tidak terima kasih. Aku sedang tidak ingin mendengar gosip sekarang..."

"Tapi ini bukan gosip~~! Ini Berita! Informasi yang susah payah kudapatkan!" Dan dia mulai berceramah panjang lebar tentang pentingnya informasi (yang sebenarnya gosip itu...), juga cara mendapatkannya. Dan walaupun tadi sudah kutolak, dia tetap membeberkan berita (gosip...) terbaru.

"Hmm, baiklah. Ada satu orang korban penolakan lagi dari Bunga Lily SMA Karasumori! Ngomong-ngomong Sumimura, kau teman masa kecil dengan Yukimura-senpai kan?"

Aku hanya diam dan bergumel di dalam hati. Lagi-lagi, Tokine menolak tembakan seseorang. Sebenarnya tipe cowok idamannya itu apa sih? Kalau aku masuk kategorinya...

Gahh! Aku mikir apaan sih! Kuhantupkan wajahku ke arah meja, menimbulkan bunyi yang agak keras. Sukses membuat Tabata dan Ichigaya menangkat alis.

"...Oke, tidak usah dijawab pertanyaan yang tadi. Masih banyak berita penolakan lain sih..." Dia membuka-buka buku catatan berita(gosip) miliknya. "Oh, Sumimura! Kau pasti kaget mendengar ini!" Aku melihat ke arah Tabata dengan ogah-ogahan. Ayolah, tidak ada gosip seperti itu yang bisa membuatku kaget.

"Akhirnya ada yang berani menyatakan cinta pada si murid dingin kelas 2-1! Tentu saja ditolak oleh Shishio!"

"APA?"

Aku langsung berdiri dari kursiku mendengarnya. Selama beberapa detik aku mencerna kata-kata Tabata, aku kembali ke posisiku semula. Sekarang ngedumel dengan tidak jelas, membuat Ichigaya sweatdrop. Tabata yang cuek lalu memborbardirku dengan pertanyaan.

"Hey, Sumimura! Kau kenal dekat dengan Shishio, kan? Coba tanya kenapa dia menolak gadis itu. Ngomong-ngomong, tipe cewek Shishio itu apaan? Hmmm..."

Yang pasti bukan tipe yang 'ganas' seperti Tokine. Ingin kukatakan itu, tapi kutahan. Mengingat aku tidak ingin diberi pertanyaan lebih dari itu. Atau dihajar Tokine karena mengatakan tentang sifat 'ganas'nya...

"Pagi!"

Suara dengan nada ceria terdengar dari arah pintu kelas. Terlihat seorang murid cowok yang sangat kukenal masuk ke kelas. Melihatnya, para murid perempuan di kelas langsung mengerebutinya. Ah, sepertinya salah satu temanku, Kanda Yurina tidak mengikuti perempuan lain. Sedikit bersyukur, mengingat siapa sebenarnya cowok feminim yang dikerubuti itu...

"Tabata." Mendengar suaraku, Tabata menajamkan pendengarannya melawan teriakan para cewek (atau fangirls...). "Pertanyaanmu tadi, bagaimana kalau tanya pada Kagemiya?" Aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke arah cowok feminim yang sedang berjalan ke arah bangkunya. Yang sialnya, ada tepat di sampingku.

"Tanya apa?" Tidak berubah, tetap kuping dewa. Kagemiya mendengar apa yang barusan kukatakan dan melihat ke arahku, Tabata, dan Ichigaya. Tabata hanya menggeleng pelan, tidak punya keberanian untuk bertanya pada seseorang yang digosipkan akan sangat mengerikan kalau marah. Bank Data itu lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya. Ichigaya juga menghadap ke depan – kursinya tepat di depanku. Setidaknya aku selamat untuk saat ini...

"Jadi, tanya apa?" Suara Kagemiya terdengar di sampingku.

Kagemiya Sen. Rambut pirang yang diikat pendek dan sedikit bergelombang. Juga kulit putih tanpa cela miliknya. Seperti yang kubilang tadi, cowok feminim. Jangan lupakan ketakutannya dengan serangga. Walaupun kalau ketakutan itu sampai bocor ke orang lain dia pasti akan membunuhku...

"Tipe cewek milik Gen." Mendengar jawabanku, dia langsung cemberut ria. Aku, Gen, dan Kagemiya adalah teman dekat. Anehnya, Kagemiya itu sering sekali bertengkar secara sepihak dengan Gen. Gen sendiri hanya cuek kalau Kagemiya sudah keluar ngambeknya. Dan aku yang paling kena dampaknya. Biasanya kena 'tusukan' kuku Kagemiya yang –entah bagaimana- sangat tajam itu...

Oh? Para murid bergegas untuk menuju bangku masing-masing. Menandakan HomeRoom akan segera dimulai. Aku pun segera mengucek-ngucek mataku dan menegakkan badan. Bersiap menghadapi pelajaran hari ini.

"Huwaaa! Akhirnya selesai!"

Aku langsung merenggangkan badanku. Inilah surga di sekolah, waktu istirahat. Aku lalu mengeluarkan bekal yang disiapkan oleh Ayah, sebuah kotak yang menyimpan cake buatanku, juga bantal keramat. Setelah itu aku beranjak keluar kelas. Tanpa berkata apapun, Kagemiya mengikutiku. Kami berdua menuju ke atap. Ini juga salah satu ritual milikku.

Begitu sampai ke atap, aku naik tangga kecil menuju tempat yang lebih tinggi. Sudah kuduga, seseorang sudah berada di sana. Cowok dengan kulit tan dan rambut hitam jabrik. Dia sedang tiduran, menggunakan tangannya sebagai bantal. Aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya dan segera membangunkannya.

"Hey, Gen! Waktunya makan siang!"

Gen lansung bangun mendengar suaraku. Dia memang bukan tipe yang bisa tidur pulas. Kalau ada orang yang membangunkannya, dia pasti segera bangun. Kulihat dia duduk bersila sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Kamu bolos lagi?" Kagemiya bertanya seraya duduk di sampingku. Mengeluarkan bekalnya yang sederhana, mengingat dia memang tinggal sendiri. Gen yang ditanya hanya mengangguk pelan.

Sementara Kagemiya mulai menceramahi Gen (yang ditanggapi dengan cuek, paling banter hanya anggukkan kecil), Aku mulai membuka bekalku. Bekal yang banyak, cukup untuk 3 orang sekaligus. Sekali-kali, kulihat ke arah Gen yang masih menanggapi ceramah Kagemiya dengan tanpa ekspresi. Seperti biasanya...

Shishio Gen. Umur 14 kelas 2 SMP Karasumori. Hanya beda kelas dengannku. Cowok dingin kurang ekspresi, susah mengungkapkan perasaannya dan bersosialisasi. Anehnya, dia akrab dan sukses menjadi teman baikku, dimana sikapku sangat berlawanan dengannya. Cepat marah dan tidak sabaran... Oh, dia juga tidak suka makanan manis.

"Sen-chan!"

Suara itu membuat kami bertiga menoleh ke bawah. Dua orang. Yang satu berbadan tinggi, dengan mata sipit yang tertutup, juga rambut jabrik. Dia terlihat bersemangat dan melambai ke arah kita. Yang satu lagi, satu-satunya yang dapat menyaingi Gen dalam hal 'tanpa ekspresi'. Dengan rambut abu-abu –yang terlihat seperti berwarna biru, juga wajah dingin. Dua senpai dan teman dekat kami, Akitsu Shuu dan Hiura Souji.

"Oooh! Sudah mulai makan?" Mereka berdua lalu naik ke atas bersama kami. Aku menggeleng dan menyakinkan mereka kalau kami baru saja membuka bekal. Setelah itu seperti biasa, Akitsu dan Kagemiya memakan bekal mereka. Aku membagi bekal milikku untuk Gen dan Hiura.

Ini adalah ritualku setiap hari. Makan bersama mereka semua, teman terdekatku. Seharusnya seperti itu... Tapi kenapa aku merasa ini adalah hal yang salah? Seharusnya aku tidak berada disini. Seharusnya Aku...

'Yoshimori!'

Terdengar seseorang memanggilku. Bukan suara mereka bertiga yang ada didekatku sekarang. Siapa? Kepala sakit sekali... Kupegang kepalaku yang berdenging, seperti mau pecah. Kupejamkan juga kedua mataku...

"Yoshimori-kun? Kau tidak enak badan?" Suara Akitsu terdengar samar. Gen, Kagemiya, dan Hiura yang mendengar ini langsung memasang wajah cemas. Hiura bahkan langsung memeriksa suhu tubuhku dengan menempelkan tangannya di dahiku. Sikap protektif miliknya mulai muncul.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit pusing." Kupaksakan diriku untuk tersenyum. "Ah! Aku lupa! Aku juga bawa cake terbaruku! Tenang saja Gen, aku sudah membuatkan yang tidak terlalu manis untukmu!"

Mereka semua tetap memasang wajah cemas. Terutama Gen. Walaupun wajahnya masih tanpa ekspresi, aku tahu dia cemas. Aku lalu tersenyum lebar sambil tertawa. Berusaha menyakinkan mereka semua aku tidak apa-apa.

Aku tidak apa-apa. Ini normal, kan? Ini ritualku setiap hari... kan?

Sekolah sudah selesai. Aku berjalan di koridor sekolah yang sepi. Matahari senja berwarna oranye menyinari koridor dan langkahku. Aku lalu terdiam, memandang pemandangan senja di luar. Melihat beberapa ekskul seperti sepak bola dan atletik berlatih di lapangan SMP dan SMA yang digabung menjadi satu.

Kenapa? Melihat sekolah ini secara keseluruhan, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal. Ada yang kulupakan. Entah apa itu. Padahal aku sudah menjalani ritualku seperti biasa. Makan pagi bersama keluarga, berangkat sekolah bersama Tokine, bertemu teman-temanku di kelas, dan makan bersama teman baikku. Apa? Apa yang kulupakan? Apa yang seharusnya...

'Yoshimori!'

Uggh! Suara itu lagi! Aku lalu memegang erat kepalaku yang kembali terasa sakit. Siapa? Aku melihat ke sekelilingku. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Siapa?

'Yoshimori!'

Suara itu terdengar lebih nyaring dari sebelumnya. Aku menutup mataku dan terduduk di lantai yang dingin. Suara itu seperti riak di air tenang. Menghancurkan apa yang ada di sekitarku. Semuanya menjadi samar. Seperti menghilang...

'Bangunlah! Yoshimori!'

Bangun? Kenapa aku harus bangun? Aku sudah bangun. Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan ada di sekolah. Sekolah yang kusukai, tempat di mana aku dapat bertemu orang-orang penting di dalam hidupku. Tempat yang harus kulindungi...

Dan seperti tersiram air dingin, aku terlepas dari rasa sakit. Aku berdiri perlahan dan melihat ke arah lapangan sekolah sekali lagi. Benar. Ini sekolah...tempat yang harus kulindungi. Kenapa...? Ini adalah tempat teman-temanku berada. Ya, itu benar. Tapi ada selain hal itu. Aku harus melindungi dan menjaga Karasumori. Karena aku adalah...

Mataku terbelalak, menyadari apa yang kulupakan. Benar. Seharusnya aku tidak ada di sini. Seharusnya aku tidak melakukan ritual sehari-hari seperti tadi. Seharusnya aku...!

Tempat di sekitarku lalu menghilang. Berubah menjadi bayangan hitam pekat. Perlahan, koridor, gedung sekolah, dan lapangan itu menghilang. Menyisakanku dalam kegelapan. Aku hanya berdiam di tempat. Karena aku tahu ini hanyalah sebuah pertanda. Pertanda bahwa aku terbangun...

"Aku harus bangun. Aku harus menjaga Karasumori. Karena aku adalah Kekkaishi..."

Kubisikkan kata-kata itu secara berulang-ulang. Tapi tetap saja kegelapan di sekitarku tidak menghilang. Aku masih terjebak di situ. Di dalam mimpi yang dibuat oleh Ayakashi yang menjebakku sekarang...

Lama rasanya aku terus terdiam di tempat itu sambil membisikkan kata-kata yang sudah seperti mantra. Tahu kalau ini tidak akan berhasil, aku pun berhenti. Lalu aku tersenyum pahit. Mengingat mimpi yang barusan kulihat.

Keluarga yang hangat. Di mana Ibu dan Kakak ada di dekatku. Tidak terbebani tugas sebagai seseorang Kekkaishi. Tidak terbebani konflik dan terluka karenanya...

Tokine yang tidak terluka sedikit pun. Tokine yang tidak perlu memikirkan tugas sebagai Kekkaishi. Tokine yang dapat kulindungi...

Kagemiya dan Shuu, juga anggota Yagyou lainnya yang tidak perlu bertarung. Tidak perlu mengalami kejadian sedih. Tidak perlu kehilangan teman karena serangan Ayakashi...

Hiura yang normal. Hiura yang dapat bersekolah seperti anak umur 15 tahun. Hiura yang tidak perlu terlibat dalam konfik Urakai, hanya perlu menjadi anak polos biasa...

Tapi dari semua itu, hanya satu hal yang benar-benar membuatku... sedih, gembira, juga merasakan rasa penyesalan yang amat dalam. Benar-benar. Tidak di dalam mimpi, tidak di dunia nyata, sama saja...

"Hey, jadi ini semua... mimpi ini... adalah harapanku?"

Aku berbalik. Menghadap ke arahmu yang hanya berdiri di situ. Seperti biasa, tanpa ekspresi. Dulu hal itu sangat membuatku kesal. Sekarang? Aku hanya bisa tersenyum sedih melihatnya...

"Gen..." 

Kau tidak berkata apa-apa. Tetap berdiri di situ.

"Jadi aku mengharapkan ini semua...? Dunia di mana tidak ada Karasumori yang harus dijaga. Dunia di mana tidak ada Kekkaishi dan Ayakashi. Dunia di mana semua bahagia. Dunia... dunia di mana kau masih hidup..."

Aku membisikkan kalimat terakhir. Aku menunduk. Tidak berani melihat wajahmu, yang walau hanya mimpi dapat membuatku teringat kembali. Serangan Kokuboro. Kaguro. Pedang. Kejadian pada malam itu...

"Bangunlah."

Suara dinginmu membuatku kembali menoleh ke arahmu. Kau balas memandangku dengan mata dingin tapi hangat tersebut. Haha, semakin lama aku semakin tidak jelas ya?

"Ini mimpi yang disebabkan oleh Ayakashi. Kau harus bangun. Kembali ke duniamu."

Aku hanya terdiam mendengar itu. Kusadari Gen mendekat ke arahku. Dia lalu menjulurkan tangannya. Aku langsung mengerti maksudnya. Dia lah yang akan membimbingku bangun dari mimpi ini. Tapi...

"Gen! Aku...!"

Kata-kataku terhenti. Pandanganku menjadi gelap. Kusadari salah satu telapak tanganmu menutup kedua mataku. Kusadari juga kesadaranku yang menipis, mulai menghilang dari dunia mimpi itu. Dan juga kusadari, air mata mulai membasahi wajahku...

"Gen! Aku...!" Kesadaranku semakin menghilang, aku mulai terbangun di duniaku yang asli. Dunia di mana kau tidak ada.

"Maaf!" Kata itulah yang pertama kali meluncur dari mulutku. "Maaf... Aku tidak bisa melindungimu...maaf..." Dan kukatakan lagi hal yang di malam itu dapat membuat Gen tersenyum kecil.

"Kau...bukan monster...Gen...Kau...temanku..." Semakin lama, semakin susah untuk berbicara. Tapi aku harus melanjutkannya. Demi Gen. Demi diriku sendiri.

"Temanku...Teman yang penting...yang sangat kusayangi..."

Kesadaranku pun menghilang. Samar-samar kudengar suaramu. Dan juga kehangatan pelukanmu...

"Terima Kasih, Yoshimori..."

"Yoshimori!"

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Tampak siluet 3 orang melihatku dari atas. Aku menyadari kalau aku terbaring. Melihat langit penuh bintang tepat di atasku.

"Yoshimori! Kau bisa mendengarku?"

Suara ini...

"Aniki...?" Aku bertanya pelan. Kepalaku masih terasa pusing. Kenapa Kakak bisa ada di sini? Aku pun berusaha bangkit. Tapi ditahan oleh seseorang yang juga berada di sampingku.

"Bodoh! Kalau masih pusing jangan memaksakan diri!" Kagemiya berteriak dengan cemas. Wajah cemasnya sangat terlihat...

"Yoshimori. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sekarang giliran Tokine yang bertanya. Dia masih memakai seragam Kekkaishi putih yang biasanya, memandangku dengan cemas. Sekilas aku melihat Tenketsu miliknya terbaring tidak jauh, dibiarkan tergeletak begitu saja.

"Yoshimori-kun!" Kulihat Akitsu dan Hiura berjalan ke arah kami dengan wajah cemas. Hanya untuk Akitsu tentunya. Hiura masih dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Dan kenapa Aniki ada di sini?" Kutemukan diriku bertanya. Dibantu Kagemiya aku mendudukkan diriku. Kakak hanya memandangku, antara ingin memarahiku dan cemas dengan keadaanku sekarang.

"Aku kebetulan ada misi di dekat sini. Sekalian mau mengecek keadaan kalian semua." Ketika mengatakan ini, dia memberi pandangan singkat pada Hiura. Begitu, jadi kakak juga cemas terhadap jati diri Hiura yang sebenarnya. Yah, salahku juga waktu ditelepon kemarin aku langsung main putus saja...

"Dan kau tanya apa yang terjadi?" Aku sedikit meringis mendengar nada marah Kagemiya. "Kau melompat ke Ayakashi yang tidak diketahui kemampuannya. Hanya karena mau melindungi dia!" Kagemiya lalu menunjuk ke arah Hiura. Yang ditunjuk memandangku tanpa berkedip, sepertinya merasa bersalah. Mungkin...

"Maaf... Aku tidak bisa melindungi..." Kudengar permintaan maaf Hiura. Dia kembali menggunakan bahasa sopan. Aku hanya menghela nafas.

"Lalu mana Ayakashi itu?" Aku memandang ke sekeliling. Jelas sekali ada bekas petarungan di sini. Dengan tanah yang retak dan pohon tumbang.

"Dikalahkan Hiura dan Touryou bersama-sama." Kagemiya kembali menjawab pertanyaanku. "Dia sempat mengeluarkan serangan berwarna hitam yang membuatmu tertidur. Dan lagi dalam tidur itu kamu..."

"Sen."

Kata-kata Kagemiya dihentikan oleh kakak. Aku memandang ke arah Baka Aniki itu. Melihat wajah seriusnya. Dia lalu tersenyum kecil dan kembali berbicara.

"Aku akan membawa Yoshimori pulang duluan. Karena itu..." Dia lalu membuat banyak shikigami. "Shikigami milikku akan membantu memperbaiki sekolah. Hiura, Sen, dan Shuu bantu Tokine-chan ya!"

Diperintah begitu, anggota Yagyou hanya bisa menurut. Tokine sempat melempar pandang cemas padaku. Tapi akhirnya bergegas mengeluarkan shikigami miliknya untuk memperbaiki sekolah. Hiura, Kagemiya, dan Akitsu juga membantu mengangkut beberapa bagian gedung yang hancur. Aku dibantu kakak berdiri, sedikit terhuyung kuambil tenketsu milikku dan berjalan meninggalkan Karasumori diikuti Aniki.

"Yoshimori..."

Sampai di rumah, Aku langsung merebahkan diri di futon. Tidak ada tenaga untuk menggantikan seragam hitam Kekkaishi yang kukenakan sekarang. Kakak juga sepertinya tidak keberatan, hanya melihat dan membimbingku sampai ke kamarku.

"Uunn?" Aku bertanya dengan suara tak jelas. Walaupun tadi aku tertidur, aku benar-benar merasa lelah sekarang.

"Apa yang ada dalam mimpimu tadi...?"

Pertanyaan yang tidak cocok dengan kakak. Itulah yang ada di pikiranku. Kulihat kakak sekarang duduk di samping futonku, melihatku dengan pandangan... cemas?

"Memangnya kenapa...? Apa aku melakukan sesuatu ketika aku tidur?"

"Ya."

Aku memandang wajah kakak. Ingin tahu. Semoga saja aku tidak melakukan hal yang aneh...

"...Kau menangis. Tepat sebelum terbangun." Masih dengan pandangan cemas yang jarang diperlihatkannya, kakak menjawab. Aku hanya terdiam. Tahu alasan kenapa aku menangis.

"Aku melihat mimpi yang indah..." Tanpa sadar aku menjawab pertanyaan awal dari kakak. Kakak hanya diam di sampingku. Entah kenapa, membuatku merasa nyaman. Persis seperti dulu. Ketika kakak masih tinggal di rumah ini...

"Mimpi yang sangat indah. Tapi juga sangat sedih..." Aku menutup mataku dengan kedua lenganku. "Karena ada satu hal yang tidak mungkin terkabul, terjadi di dalamnya..."

Hening. Mataku tertutup. Memaksaku tertidur kembali. Dan sekarang kuharap aku melihat mimpi yang biasa saja. Mimpi yang masih bisa dikabulkan. Bukan mimpi di mana Gen ada di dalamnya dan hidup...

Masamori tetap diam memandang adiknya tertidur. Sudah lama dia tidak melihat Yoshimori menangis. Sejak kecelakaan yang melukai Tokine, Yoshimori tidak lagi menangis. Sebelum ini, dia menangis ketika... kematian Gen...

'Apakah mimpi itu berkaitan dengan Gen...?'

Masamori lalu mengusap kepala adiknya. Hal yang dulu sering dilakukannya ketika Yoshimori sedang bermimpi buruk. Tentu saja, Yoshimori tidak tahu tentang ini...

"Oyasumi, Yoshimori. Semoga sekarang mimpimu bukanlah mimpi yang sedih..."

**The End...**

Akhirnya kesampaian bikin fic Kekkaishi! Aaah, saya ngebut baca Kekkaishi. Sekarang aja belum selesai bacanya... Baru nyampe Hiura muncul!

Btw, saya sadar sejak Gen mati (**BGM :** Nggak rela eke!), Yoshimori jadi pindah-pindah pairing tuh. Dari Sen, terus Masamori, terus Hiura! Dan oh, incest itu memang hebat! *plaak* Somebody please make SumimuraCest please! *ngarep*

Hehehe, Review? *puppy eyes no jutsu*


End file.
